


Date Night

by shadowhive



Series: Sheemiñeda [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: To celebrate Justin’s promotion to a main cast member, David takes his lovers out for the night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> So this was inspired by something snark sent me on discord and then it led to this. I changed it from an interview to a date night cause I didn’t wanna make every fic with them interview related. I love these sweet soft boys so much

The three of them sat together in the darkened booth, smiling in the low light. To outsiders they made an odd trio, but his lovers had taught David not to care what other people thought of them. Before these two he’d had lovers before, men and women, yet none of them compared to the love he felt for the men than sat either side of him.

Tonight was date night for them and it had been David’s turn to choose what they did. Pizza might not be the most fancy of foods but it was something that they all liked, which was half the battle done right there. He was looking forward to the summer, when they would start filming again and be together constantly. Since filming for the first season ended their schedules took them all over the place until the premiers bought them back together again. He’d felt so sorry for Justin though, that he hadn’t been able to join them for the press tours and interviews, especially since everyone loved him.

The fact that he was a main cast member now too was reason enough to celebrate.

“Do you know there’s fan fiction of us?” Justin smiled, eyes sparkling as they waited for their orders. “Well, not us, us.” He gestured with his hands between them and David smiled at his bracelet. “There is a lot of Klaus and Diego stuff. And of Ben and Klaus.” Justin grinned, wiggling his fingers and David looked between them, sure that he looked confused.

“Wait, back up.” David looked between Justin’s eagerness and Robert’s smirk. “What’s fanfiction?”

Justin grinned wider and leaned closer. “It’s people writing about our characters doing all sorts of things, from dancing to coming out to...” Justin lowered his voice before continuing, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Tentacle fucking.”

David spluttered, his eyes going wide. “What?”

Robert nodded from the other side of him. “Oh yeah, it happens when shows go big. There’s quite a bit of stuff out there with Nathan. People have such wild imaginations. I don’t think Nathan ever had some tentacle action though. I guess it’s easier since Ben has them.”

“I’ll send you a few links Robbie. You too Cassie.” Justin gave them an easy smile and then moaned, his eyelids fluttering. “Cassie... papi. That’s not fair.”

“Oh it’s perfectly fair.” David smirked, pulling his hand out of the pocket that held the remotes for the plugs that he’d inserted into them before leaving home. Robert inhaled sharply, shifting slightly from the vibrations from his own plug. It was the lowest setting, but it was enough to make his lovers squirm.

He was usually content to do what they wanted, letting either of them take the lead, but they’d always been open for him to give it a try. When he saw the plugs he knew he had to get them. David smiled at them before, licking his lower lip and pushing his glasses up his nose. “You still think you can make it?” He shifted both hands under the table, placing them on the nearest of their knees. 

“I can papi.” The words left Justin’s lips in a breathy whisper and David caught sight of him shifting in his seat. He glanced to Robert, expecting a similar response from him but before he could the waitress came with their food.

David gave her his most charming smile and she blushed, setting the pizza’s down before them. “Here you go, enjoy boys!”

The rest of the night was spent eating, sharing stories and jokes. Every so often David would slip a hand into his pocket, adjusting the vibrations. Sometimes he would raise it for a few minutes, only to lower it again, smirking at their reactions. Justin made little soft moans, squirming in place. His movements were subtle and David only noticed them because he was right there and knew what to look for.

Robbie on the other hand was louder, biting his lips to hide the moans of pleasure the plug’s vibrations gave him. He was always vocal in the bedroom, so to him try and suppress it was amusing to David. It was part of the reason he lowered the vibrations after awhile, so Robbie had a break and was able to focus on their food.

“How are my boys doing?” David asked conversationally after turning the dial down for the fourth time that night, swallowing the last mouthful of his pizza.

“I’m good papi.” Justin practically purred the words out, his eyelids fluttering prettily as he spoke. He looked so beautiful David wanted to just lean over and kiss him until he was breathless. He only managed to resist because Justin drank from his soda and he knew he had to check on his other boy.

“You’re a bastard.” Robbie muttered, squirming in the space next to him, the vibrations clearly getting to him even at the lower setting.

“You remember what we agreed to.” David smiled, his voice in a low whisper as he stroked the other man’s thigh. “The one that lasts the longest gets my dick. You do want it don’t you?”

“Ye... you arsehole!” Robert groaned as David turned the vibrations back up again, hearing a soft sigh leave Justin’s lips.

“Manners Robbie.” He smiled, stroking his fingers in gentle circles along his thigh. “Now let’s see about getting dessert shall we?”

Robert moaned as David waved the waitress over, smiling at her as she approached. “Hi, could you bring us over the dessert menu please?”

“Sure!” She smiled brightly at them as she lifted up their plates to take away. She glanced at Robert as he shivered, his teeth digging into his lower lip. “Is your friend alright?”

“Oh, my boyfriend’s fine.” David smiled, slinging an arm around his shoulders possessively. “He’s just so very eager to get something sweet aren’t you babe?” Robert nodded and the waitress nodded in return, smiling before heading away.

“Fuck...” Robert whispered when she was out of earshot and David smiled, turning the vibrations on his lover down. “I...”

“Hey, it’s ok babe, don’t worry about it.” David smiled, glancing between his legs. He could see that the bulge there was shrinking and he knew his panties would be stained. “You did so good yeah?” Robert nodded, letting out a soft sigh and David couldn’t help but smile. Once he was sure he was ok, he turned back to Justin, whispering in his ear. “Congratulations baby, I’m gonna rock your world.” Justin shivered and he suspected if the plug was still moving he’d have stained his own lace underwear.

David grinned at the thought, watching as the waitress returned with a new menu for them.

***

David was so grateful to finally get back home, because if he’d had to suffer another moment of his lovers licking ice cream from their spoons he’d have had Justin over the table right then and there. He was grateful he’d managed to find enough self restraint not to do just that.

As soon as they were through the front door, David had Justin pressed against the nearest wall, his lips finding the soft curve of his neck. “Mmm you’re so pretty, such a good boy.” David whispered the words between kisses, running his hands along his sides. Fuck, he was tempted to just ravish him right here. “Come on.” He whispered, managing to pull away despite his aching dick. “Let’s get upstairs.” He held out his hands, smiling when Justin took one and Robbie took the other.

David took the lead, tugging his lovers up the stairs towards the bedroom that had become their own. Before meeting them he just had a single bed, but since then he’d upgraded it to a double which was big enough to fit them all. “Get naked pretty boy. You too.” He spared a glance at Robert, starting to strip.

In theory it was sexy to strip each other but in practice, especially with three sets of hands, it could become awkward real fast. David removed his clothing casting aside his jacket, his shirt and his pants before dipping down and removing his shoes. By the time he had straightened back up Justin and Robbie were in the same state as he was, wearing just the pink and purple panties they wore. The wet patch on Robbie’s was very obvious, a stain that made him smirk because he’d been the one that caused it.

“Come here my boys, let’s get those plugs out of you.” Justin smiled, hips swaying as he approached, looking so incredibly sexy. David couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his hot pink panties, pushing the lace down his legs. “You look beautiful.” He whispered against his lover’s lips, pushing the fabric down his legs, his thumbs brushing against his cock. “You ready for me baby?”

Justin nodded, squirming slightly against him. “Always papi, please...” He rolled his hips, his bare cock pressing against David’s underwear.

David smiled at the desperate plea, reaching around his waist to remove the plug. His fingers easily found the base of it, taking ahold of it and sliding it out slowly. Justin sighed, his eyelids fluttering slightly as it slid free. “Lay on the bed baby.” He kissed his cheek gently, setting the first plug down on the bedside table.

It took a lot of willpower not to just watch as Justin as he laid on the bed, since he knew if he did he’d join him. Instead he went to Robbie, his fingers finding the other man’s stained panties. “Such a bad boy.” He traced the wet patch with his fingertips, smiling. “Couldn’t even last through dinner.” David tutted, shaking his head as he teased the lace down, freeing his soft dick. 

“Sorry daddy.” Robert whispered, his voice slightly breathless as the plug was removed from him. “Thank you daddy.”

David smiled, giving him a brief kiss. “Pick up your panties and go lay next to our boy.” He smiled, taking the plug away to set it down beside the one that had been in Justin just a few minutes ago. The bottle of lube was where he left it, right next to them and he quickly grabbed, shoving his boxers down to the floor and slicking himself up quickly.

This wasn’t the first time he had been in Justin, but usually he was lying down, tied to the bed with one of them riding him. Often the other would have their dick in his mouth or rammed up his ass. This time he got on the bed, shifting between his legs and lining himself up, rubbing his dick against his open hole. “Look at you pretty boy, so open and ready for me. You ready to take me baby boy? Since you’ve been so good for me.”

“Yes papi, please.” Justin let out a pretty, needy little whine, spreading his legs even wider. “I want it. I need it. Please.”

Fuck, the way he begged went straight to David’s aching cock. “Ok baby boy, I’ve got you.” He smiled down at him as he sank into his tight heat, his hands on his thighs as he filled him up. “That’s it, so good for me. You’re taking it so well.” Justin nodded as he groaned, his head tipping back against the pillows. He looked so beautiful. He always did of course, but like this, naked and spread out as he’s filled... he looks almost ethereal. David couldn’t take his eyes off him as he slid his cock home, his balls slapping against the soft curve of his ass. “Such a good boy.” He whispered, voice soft and reverential as he started to move.

David new full well that Justin could take a pounding as well as any porn star. He’d been right there watching as Robert fucked him into the mattress or Justin rode him like a pony. Even so he started out slow, dragging his cock out and easing it back inside him. “Papi please, fuck me.” The boy beneath him whined after a few slow movements, rocking his ass back against him. 

“Ok pretty boy.” David nodded, deciding he’d been teased enough tonight, so he started to slam his hips against his ass. Justin cried out with every hard thrust, his fingers flexing as he clutched the sheets tighter.

David managed to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him, glancing at Robert. He was kneeling on the bed, watching them both with wide eyes. “Such a sexy boy.” He shifted his right hand from Justin’s thigh, trailing his fingers up along the other man’s chest. “But you’re so lacking in self control.”

“Daddy p...”

“Shh.” David shoved three fingers into his mouth harshly. “I didn’t say you could speak did I?” Robert shook his head as best he could, his curls bouncing from the motion. David felt a heady rush, which he knew must be coming from dominating his boys. No wonder they liked it so much, he could get used to this. “You need to learn some self control, you couldn’t even last one dinner without an orgasm.” He shook his head, trying to sound as disappointed as he could with him rolling his hips against Justin. “Stuff your dirty underwear in your mouth and keep quiet.” He growled out the words, sliding his fingers from between his lips and smirking as he obeyed without debate. Damn, he looked so good with his mouth stuffed full of the purple fabric. In the back of his mind he wished he had gotten a gag or something. Next time.

For now, though, he returned his focus back to Justin, holding onto him and thrusting harder. “Such a good boy, so very pretty.” He shifted the fingers that had been in Robbie’s mouth, taking Justin’s dick in hand and started to stroke. “I want you to cum for me baby, you always look so beautiful when you do.” David’s words were breathless as drew out of him, thrusting back hard and deep into the pretty boy beneath him.

He didn’t need much encouragement. After just a few quick strokes he spilled, his hips arching as he came all over himself. “Papi...” He looked incredibly beautiful, the splotches of cum glistening in the evening light. David wished he had his phone to hand, because getting a picture of Justin like this, laid out before him and stained with his load, would get him off when he was apart from them.

David released his dick, leaning down over to kiss along his lips. “Such a good boy.” He mouthed against him, practically rutting against him as he captured his lips with his own. David melted into kiss as he came deep inside his lover, holding tight onto him as he filled him up.

After catching his breath, he eased himself out of Justin’s ass, licking his lips. “So.” He looked between the two of them, watching as Robert pulled his underwear out from between his lips, his chin slightly wet with drool. “How did I do?”

“Amazing Papi.” Justin had a bright, contented smile as their eyes met. David smiled, removing his fogged glasses and setting them to one side. “I loved it.”

He caught Robert’s nod as he laid down beside Justin, stroking his chest with his fingers. “You’re a natural, just like I knew you would be. The fingers were a nice touch.” His eyes were sparkling as David laid down on the opposite side of Justin. 

“I remembered your comment.” He smiled, remembering when they’d seen We Die Young and how they had both groaned when they saw that scene. “I hope next I could... do more.”

“Next time huh?” Robert smirked mischievously as their eyes met again. “You got a taste for it huh?”

“Maybe.” David grinned, leaning over and kissing him gently. “Thank you, both of you.” He bent down and kissed Justin again, running a hand along his chest. “My loves.”

Justin nuzzled up against him as he settled back on the bed and Robert smiled, grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. He liked to find something as background noise during the shared afterglow and it was comforting now. David found himself watching him instead of the screen, marvelling at his his soft curls framed his face. Robert must have noticed, because he turned to face him, a smile on his lips. “I love you too.”

David grinned, taking ahold of his hand and holding it tight. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than right here with these men that he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
